How Will I Reach You
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #8 How Will I Reach You, of the "New Mission" series. The Enterprise is attacked by an unknown force and it affects four crew members.


17

 **Author's Note: I edited and edited until the story was better. Did I edit too much and leave you confused?**

#8 How Will I Reach You

"Star date 2312.8. Captain's log. As ordered we have been sent to investigate Pi78. An emergency beacon was traced to the planet. We are to investigate and possibly rescue it's inhabitants. Kirk out."

"Captain, we are within sensor range of Pi78."

"Go ahead and begin your scanning, Mr. Spock."

"Aye, sir. Class M planet, but with a lower oxygen and nitrogen atmosphere. Water in abundance with dessert and mountain regions. Similar to Earth, but a dryer climate. The air will be heavier and uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Chekov plot our orbit. Mr. Sulu slow ahead one-third impulse power.

"Aye, sir," they responded.

"Captain, our shields went up. Presence of incoming fire, sir." Mr. Sulu said.

"Red alert, Lt. Uhura."

"All hands red alert, prepare for incoming fire." she said on the intercom.

An explosion hit the hull of the Enterprise. The crew were thrown from their seats.

"Open communications, Lieutenant."

"I have tried, sir, they are not responding."

"Keep trying, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock, can you identify?"

"No, sir, their ship is of unknown identification. Their hull is made up of a material that is also unknown to us."

"Guesses, Mr. Spock, as to who they are?"

"Not enough information, Captain."

"I have audio, sir."

"Good, put it on."

A loud garbled sound came across the communications. Uhura tried adjusting the frequency with no luck.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are here on a peaceful mission. We wish no harm. Please identify."

"Incoming, Captain," Sulu called.

Another hard hit on the port side. "Damage reports," Kirk called.

Mr. Scott said, "Slight damage on deck seven, sir. Our shields are holding."

"This is Captain Kirk, why are you attacking us? We have received an emergency beacon transmitting from the planet. We are here to help."

"Sir, I've cleared up the sub space noise."

"Put it on, Lieutenant."

"Captain Kirk, you must return to where you came from. Do not enter our orbit."

"We mean you no harm. Please identify yourself."

"I am Netros of the planet Stalon. You must leave."

"Spock, what is it?"

"Humanoid, sir, only 12 bodies aboard their ship. They are very advanced by inspection of their ion engines."

"Netros, we are here in peace. Are you in need of help?"

"Captain, incoming."

They braced themselves, but there was no explosion. At first there was a loud rumbling that grew louder along with an ear piercing sound that was heard through out the ship. The crew covered their ears, but the Captain and Mr. Spock, on the bridge along with Dr. McCoy and Christine in sick bay fell to the floor.

"I am Netros." the voice said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Christine were the only crewmen to feel the affects of the attack on the ship. Some of the injuries were serious and they were in sickbay being treated. Netros had disappeared from orbit as quickly as he appeared. Mr. Scott scanned the area in search of the ship

"Keep looking Mr. Sulu, he's got to be here somewhere."

"Aye, Mr. Scott."

For days, they scanned the surface of the planet and out bounding areas with the long range scanner. Chekov went through the science library and found no mention of Netros. After day two they sent three landing party groups to investigate the planet's surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had held off complete exhaustion of the previous four days. He dozed in sick bay near his father, and ate when food was brought to him.

Joanna rested in her father's quarters, the stress had taken it's toll. She was sound asleep as Dr. Anastasia checked in on her.

"Two down, one more to go," she whispered to herself. She walked quietly into Mr. Spock's room. SJ looked up at her. She motioned for him to follow her outside.

"Ana, what do you think?"

She hooked her arm through his and walked him into a private room. "I think he'll come out of it when his body is ready. That's what you've told me. I also think that if you don't lay down in this bed and sleep, you will be the next patient."

"I can't, he may awaken at any time."

"Drs. M'Benga, McKenzie and I are here. We all know what to do." She pulled her husband close to her and whispered, "I can make it an order for you to go to bed, but I know how you dislike being told what to do."

SJ pulled away and glared at her, "Ana, the timing of this argument is not appropriate."

"Tell me it isn't true of the entire male species of the universe?"

He lowered his eyes and said, "It is not necessary to point this out at this time."

She nodded and said, "Alright, but I've left you a glass of juice," she said as she backed him up to the bed. He sat down and she pulled off his boots. She kissed him gently.

SJ pulled at her waist, "Ana." He stared at her green eyes and she melted in his arms.

"SJ, I'm so glad it wasn't you. Is that selfish?"

He kissed his wife and pulled her closer. She felt the familiar tingling as she reacted to his telepathic body. "No, My Wife, but it is a chance we all take."

He laid his head on the bed and she adjusted his cover, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you, Ana."

She left him with one last kiss and turned off the lights. "Rest, well,

SJ. I'll wake you if anything changes."

SJ calmed his mind and was asleep within seconds.

Several hours later the Captain and Dr. McCoy awoke and were confused.

Dr. McCoy yelled from his bed, "Can someone please tell me what happened?"

Dr. Ana came into their room and said, "Doctor and Captain, you along with Mr. Spock and Christine were the only ones affected by the sound we heard over the ship. You've been unconscious for several days.

Captain Kirk asked as he glanced over towards Spock, "How are Spock and Christine doing?"

"Spock has gone into a healing trance and Christine is in critical condition."

Spock began to move around on his bed. Dr. M'Benga ran in and began to slap him.

"Enough!" they heard Mr. Spock's deep voice.

They all laughed.

"Spock," Kirk smiled.

"Jim, you have recovered."

"Yes, and you?"

Spock sat on the edge of the bed, "I believe I am well."

"Darn, pointy eared Vulcan, is too stubborn to die. What happened, Spock, didn't Netros like your mind?"

"No, Dr. McCoy, I emptied my brain so that it would be congruous with yours."

"Christine?" Spock asked.

Everyone was quiet. Spock stood up and said, "I must see her."

They took him to the next room where Christine lay in a critical stage. Spock pulled up a stool and sat next to her.

Dr. M'Benga said, "Mr. Spock, we don't know why, but Christine has suffered a lot of damage to her body. The rest of you sustained much less and are recovering."

He placed his hands on her face to do the mind meld. Dr. M'Benga and SJ were near by.

"Father, you're too weak to try this." SJ whispered.

Spock shook his head. He stayed with Christine but for a few seconds more. He stoked her face with his hand and said, "She is very ill."

SJ fought back the fear he'd kept hidden for days. His father was a gifted telepath and had inherited the gift of healing from his great-grandmother. He had not chosen to study healing, so his learning had not gone to the levels he needed to help Christine.

"Father, can you heal her?"

"I am not sure, SJ. She may be beyond my ability. I must meditate."

Dr. M'Benga cleared the room of all but SJ and the Captain.

SJ looked up as he sensed his Father's difficulties. With a knot in his throat he said, "Captain, you must leave. Your feelings are interfering with Father's attempt to meditate. Your emotions are too strong. I am sorry."

The pain on the Captain's face was evident. He nodded his head and said, 'Your Father always said, I was almost too much to handle. I'll leave."

"Sir, I will be with him."

"Thank you." He took one last look at Spock and Christine. He went to his room and collapsed in bed.

Spock and his son meditated for one hour. Christine's condition was being monitored in the next room by Dr. McCoy from his biobed. He insisted on another stimulant and a jug of coffee to keep him alert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock came out of his meditation trance first. He looked over at his son and smiled. "Son, you may return," he whispered.

SJ opened his eyes and said, "I am with you, Father. Take some nourishment first," he encouraged. "I will get your juice and a small dinner."

"Thank you."

SJ left and Spock held the hand of his stubborn wife. There were internal injuries around her brain and in her abdomen. He brushed her soft blonde hair from her forehead. He thought of all the years he had rebuffed her attention. He was a young officer and had not found much comfort with Humans. The Captain had accepted him as he was, neither Vulcan, nor Human, just himself. He began to relax around Humans and his intolerance of their strong emotions slowly had less effect on his body. Christine treated him as an equal, not a freak. She sensed his heart had been mistreated for years. She made him feel strong, confident and she enjoyed the meeting of their minds as well as their bodies. She was his bond-mate and he would not let her go.

SJ returned with his tea and a bowl of plomeek soup. "Father, I took liberty and went into your cabin. I knew Christine always has this soup on hand for you."

"That is good, my son. Knowing this was made with her hands will help me enter into a deeper healing trance with her."

Dr. McCoy, M'Benga and the Captain entered the room.

McCoy said, "Can we help you with anything, Spock?"

"No, Doctor. I will remain in a deep healing center. Do not attempt to bring me out of it."

"Spock," the Captain walked up to him, "You can do this."

He glanced up at his closest friend, "I do hope so, Jim." They shared a knowing glance. All but SJ left the room.

"Father, I am near."

"Yes, son. Do not be afraid if I react strongly. It is only my body taking on her pain and repairing hers."

"Yes, Father."

Spock placed his palms together and closed his eyes. He then stood over Christine and placed his hands on her torso. He immediately went into a mind meld with his wife.

In his mind he reached out for Christine. He felt her seeking the peace he sent her way. Several times she pulled away and he released her until she felt the comfort of his mind reaching her again. There were tangled webs of energy that he cautiously rearranged in her mind. He felt a strong pull as she released the emotions she held deep in her heart. He answered her with a sigh in his mind. He left her no doubt as to the depth of his feelings for her. They went back to the many times they ignored each other and he brought her to the present where he claimed her love and she claimed his for her.

Spock felt her say, "I am in pain, help me."

Spock felt her slipping away, "Christine, do no be afraid. Stay with me, My Wife. Healing is taking place."

"How will I reach you, Spock?"

"I will find you. You must relax. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, my love, but I am in intense pain. Find me, Spock."

"I am here. I will help you find relief. Reach for my mind as I hold your heart in mine. Come my, Christine, you have my greatest gratitude and love."

SJ sat back and fell into a similar trance. He was not a healer, but he could support his Father with words of encouragement in his mind.

Spock began to moan. He thrashed about while remaining in touch with his wife.

"It is damaged. It is beyond my ability."

Spock sensed the voice of his son, pushing him to continue. He went deeper into the trance and took Christine's pain into his body and began to heal her, cell by cell. Tears escaped his eyes. His fears began to surface.

SJ sensed him pausing, "No, Father, do not be afraid, keep going. Christine needs you. Only you can save her."

SJ and Spock communicated briefly. Spock returned to Christine.

"Spock, my love," Christine said. "the pain has lessoned. Don't harm yourself. Do not…."

"Christine, trust me. Do not pull back, stay with me."

Captain Kirk paced back and forth in the other room. An hour had passed. "That's too long for a healing mind meld. He could become so deep he may not return from the meld."

"Jim, how do you know so much about it? I can't get Spock to explain any of it."

He smiled and said, "Spock has taught me some of it. We, we…."

"Oh never mind, you're as tight lipped about it as he is."

Kirk smiled and felt Spock in his mind. He went to a chair in the corner and closed his eyes and mind. "Jim, I need you."

"Spock, what can I do?"

"Pull me back with SJ. I am much too deep."

Kirk took a deep breath. No one noticed he had gone into a trance like state.

In his mind the Captain said, "I am here, Spock, find me. I feel your presence, you can reach me. Feel my friendship, we are brothers. My mind is joined with yours."

In the other room Spock pulled back from Christine. SJ was thrown back in his chair. He opened his eyes.

"Father, are you alright?"

Spock collapsed into a chair and SJ ran around to help him. Dr. McCoy, and all ran into the room. He gave Christine a stimulant to help her heart and other organs to work better.

Dr. M'Benga helped put Spock in a bed next to Christine. His ratings on the monitor were very low and he was worried.

SJ began to shake. After the deep meld he needed to rest. The Captain remained in the other room.

Ana was called to the room and she helped SJ into a bed. His heart rhythm fluctuated from high to low. She injected him with a special Vulcan stimulant that helped bring his readings back to normal.

Joanna and Dr. M'Benga continued working with Mr. Spock to bring him out of the healing meld.

Dr. McCoy said, "Where's, Jim?"

No one knew and he went back into the other room to find the Captain laying on the floor. "Jim, where are you hurt?"

He mumbled, "Spock?"

McCoy yelled for help from the other room, "Orderly."

They placed the Captain on the bed and began to scan his body. "He is totally exhausted."

"Bones, how is Spock?"

"Don't worry about him, he's too stubborn to die. M'Benga has brought him out of the trance. I'll be back in a minute. You rest. Nurse, stay with him."

"Yes, Doctor."

Christine's monitor improved slowly. Spock reached for his wife. "I must see her."

"Spock, you're too weak," Dr. McCoy said.

"I must see, her." 

Dr. M'Benga said, "Roll his bed next to hers."

Spock quickly reached out for Christine's hand. He stroked her hand with his fingers and he felt the life flow from him into her body.

Joanna said, "Look, she's improving and so is Mr. Spock."

With help from Dr. M'Benga, Mr. Spock sat up. He was a pale yellow green, but his eyes never left his wife. He stepped off the side of the bed and placed his hands on her face.

"Christine, are you awake?"

Christine tried to open her eyes. She said softly, "How will I reach you?"

"I am here, now. Open your eyes." He removed his hands and Christine saw the dark brown eyes she fell in love with staring at her.

"You reached me, Spock," she cried.

Spock ducked his head and wiped a tear from his eye, "You have been found, My Wife."

Spock slowly dropped to his knees in total exhaustion. Dr. M'Benga put him in bed. They pushed the two beds together.

It was crucial to let Spock rest. Two days later the Captain was released but he spent most of his time checking up on Spock and Christine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy came in the early morning to find Christine sitting up.

"Well, young lady, you are looking well this morning. How are you feeling, and don't hold back."

She laughed and said, "I think I will be taking a few more days off. How is Spock?"

"I hope we can revive him enough so he can eat some solid food. If he finds out I've been feeding him by IV, he'll be intolerable."

"Doctor, there is nothing wrong with my hearing. You may remove this needle from my arm immediately."

"Spock, give him time."

Spock looked at his wife and said, "I am pleased that you look so well."

Dr. McCoy removed the IV and quietly left the room.

Spock got out of bed and gave his wife a soft hug. She moved over in the bed and tapped the side of it.

"Christine, that is not proper."

"I don't care, I want my husband next to me. He saved my life and I need to feel him next to me."

Spock looked around and laid next to her on his side facing her. "I was afraid that I could not heal you, My Wife."

"I know, my dear, I heard your conversation with SJ, or rather, I felt it. I was so scared I would not be able to reach you, you seemed so far away."

"We are together now."

"Yes."

He kissed her and she ran her fingers through his shiny black hair.

"Alright you two, you'll have to wait til you get to your own quarters for more of that." McCoy teased.

"Doctor McCoy, could you please give us some privacy?" Spock insisted.

"Of course, Mr. Spock, this is my sick bay, but if you want to use it as your private love making den, be my guest. Can I get you any refreshments, another pillow, perhaps?"

Spock began to turn a light shade of green at his ear tips. He put his head on Christine's shoulder and Christine laughed, "Dr. McCoy, you are embarrassing my husband."

"That my dear, was my intention."

"Go away, Doctor," Spock ordered.

"Yes, sir, Commander, on my way out. I'll just put on the Do Not Disturb light. Have fun," he laughed all the way down the hall.

"And now, Christine, where were we?"

"Spock, we were together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock recovered fully by the next day. He was medically released for duty but he never left sick bay.

During the night Spock walked into the observation deck to get some of the tea that Anastasia had concocted. He brewed a pot and took a mug to a chair by the window. He was running through his mind the events that led up to their situation. Netros said he was from the planet Stalon. Stalon was an unknown planet that he would research later. He heard the door slide open and felt a warm presence.

"Father?"

"Yes, Anastasia, have some tea."

She poured a cup and sat next to him. They enjoyed each others company in quiet. Some nights they talked and others they just were.

Spock poured each a second cup and said, "My dear, how have you been?"

"Father, when I signed up for the Enterprise, I knew we would face danger, but we're never really prepared for it, are we?"

"You can only hope that your training helps you through it. It is most important to keep a level head."

"Yes."

"You have performed admirably, Anastasia, it is illogical for you to worry."

The compliment from her father in-law made her happy. She respected him more than he knew.

Spock stood to leave, but paused by her chair. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze and left.

He returned to his wife's room but Dr. McCoy stopped him in the hall way. "Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor."

McCoy looked at the floor and then into the dark serious eyes of his friend, "I want to apologize to you."

"For what, Doctor?"

"I under estimated the amount of love you have for your fellow Humans. I was very wrong. My apologizes."

"Dr. McCoy, I have often under estimated your abilities, also. Let us in the future try to be more patient with each other."

McCoy smiled and said, "I agree. Good night, Spock."

"Good night, Doctor."

17


End file.
